valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
VC3 Hard Mission: Heavy Armor Unit
Strategy The enemy moves first on this map, so you will want to defend both camps in Areas 2 and 3 with units. Note your units in camp in 2 will be hit by enemy snipers, so you should deploy two Armor Techs in the back most row. Do not deploy a unit in 3F. Deploy Cedric with the Rhum and a Tank Vest to Area 3 in front. Put 2 troopers behind him. No other gunner will survive the initial onslaught, Cedric's high health is required. You must have the two best trooper weapons in order to kill the enemy Armored Hunter that shows up (restart if it doesn't happen due to bad luck). The enemy Ace is killable with a sniper on Phase 1 in Area 3. The general strategy to is to move forward from Area 2 -> 4 -> 5, deploying a tank with constructor arm in Area 4 to capture the objective in Area 5. Phase 1 # In Area 2, deploy a Trooper and kill the enemy Armored Hunter. End action. # Using same trooper, kill enemy trooper # Using same trooper, kill enemy scout, withdraw. # In Area 2, deploy a Sniper and kill the enemy Armored Hunter defending flag 4. Withdraw. # In Area 2, deploy a Scout Elite, head to the grass and grenade the enemy sniper to death. Move toward flag 4 and capture it, be careful of enemy tank, withdraw. # In Area 4, deploy a trooper and kill the enemy trooper in the back, then hide in the grass facing the flag. You can withdraw both your Armored Tech from Area 2. # In Area 4, deploy a sniper and kill the enemy Armored Hunter on the objective. Withdraw # In Area 4, deploy a scout and capture the objective. If you weave left and right you should be able to reach it without the turret killing you. Immediately withdraw. # In Area 3, deploy a sniper and attack the enemy Ace. # Same as above, kill it, withdraw. End turn. # CP saved for next turn # CP saved for next turn # CP saved for next turn Phase 2 # In Area 2, using your hidden trooper, recapture the flag, then run back to the grass and hide. # In Area 2, deploy a sniper and kill the enemy Armored Hunter on the objective. # In Area 2, using the sniper kill the enemy Armored Hunter around your base. Withdraw. # In Area 2, deploy a Scout Elite (recommend Alice most HP) to capture the objective. If you weave left and right you should be able to capture it, and then rush north with remaining AP. # Same as above # In Area 2, deploy a lancer to kill the enemy heavy tank on flag 4. # Same as above, withdraw. # In Area 2, continue heading north to flag 4 with your scout elite and capture it, withdraw. You should have 6-8 CP left depending on if you deployed 2 or 3 officers. # Deploy your Tank/APC to build the ladder in Area 5. Withdraw. # Deploy Lancer Imca with Open Fire in Area 5 and head south, aiming at the tank above the ladder, You must be in a specific location to be able to hit it between the ladder opening. Destroy it, then head upstairs and toward the objective. SAVE. # Using Imca, head to the objective. Make sure your shield is aimed at both the enemy trooper and the enemy Armored Hunter so you can survive the Armored Hunter, kill the enemy trooper while damaging the armored hunter. If the Armored Hunter evaded your attack, reload and retry. SAVE. # Using Imca, kill the enemy Armored Hunter in melee. If the Armored Hunter evaded your attack, reload and retry. Capture the objective. # Free CP # Free CP # Free CP # Free CP Rewards